


pitching myself for leads in other people's dreams

by nymeriastarks



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, songfic maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriastarks/pseuds/nymeriastarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>character studies for the horsemen and their folie à deux song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pitching myself for leads in other people's dreams

**Author's Note:**

> title from disloyal order of water buffaloes by fall out boy, every song mentioned is from the same álbum (folie à deux).

_ horsemen / she’s my winona _

they all knew they were meant to stand out, but maybe some didn’t want to admit it. they were better, much better than anyone credited them for; they were made to be under a spotlight in the middle of the biggest auditorium in the world, all eyes on them, hanging on every movement of their hands, every card thrown, every escape, every dollar falling from the sky. all of this was theirs: the world was their playground, and it was a shame they were too shy to use it, or maybe too poor, or maybe… it didn’t matter. they were made for it, and someone had to make sure they succeeded, or die trying.

_ danny / (coffee’s for closers) _

daniel atlas never believed in magic until the moment he realized he was magic. some could argue he was lonely as well, but daniel j atlas sure didn’t feel lonely when he had a deck of cards to shuffle on his hands. rude, annoying, conceited and a showoff even, but he was good. very good. no one was going to reach his level, or so he promised himself because he’d always be one, two, three steps ahead, muffling a laugh meant to whoever was left behind and trampling anyone and anything on his way to success because he  _ deserved _ this. he was vulnerable only when he was powerless, and he made sure the power the crowd gave him always flowed at its smoothest, he made sure what he did would leave an imprint in the minds of masses. he wanted to be unbelievable. he  _ was. _

_ henley / america’s suitehearts _

the mind of an escape artist was barely impossible to hide from, and henley reeves was always one step ahead of herself. a velvet red place where overthinking and loving yourself, losing friends and living in a place you didn’t belong all collided to make the cocktail she drank every night to put her to sleep. let’s hear it for america’s sweethearts, she was the original darling that became bitter with forgiveness and exclusivity. the best actress among the freak show, chosen only to later break in chain reaction to the finger tracing along her jawline. the snap of the cameras at the bloodied body as it hid in crimson water were the soundtrack of the movie she played when her mind cocktail hit too close to the heart.

_ merritt / the (shipped) gold standard _

merritt mckinney considered himself a ‘never-was’ for the same reason he decided to give up before his mind could possibly muster an outcome of the scenario in which he didn’t end up thrown under the ambulance. how do you get passports to leave your own magic trick? don’t dig yourself a grave and then throw away the shovel in hopes the hole will disappear. mouth faster than words and rhymes only true when about other people wouldn’t help when he tried to figure himself out. white walls and white robes and white sheets and white lies were what he consisted in and he had no one to blame but himself when the urge to run away hit and he wasn’t strong enough to help it. glory years and a prison sentence made a beautiful sentence but a tough pill to swallow to evade the delusion of grandeur.

_ jack / 27 _

if nothing’s ever locked means you have a key at all times but jack wilder lost his the moment he fled the house with the worn out paint on the walls and started living off people’s wallets and sense of wonder. his head was a padded cell and he was a prisoner on death row from the moment the cigarette burn on his arm had healed and he started to live. the sleigh with a tendency to steal people’s hearts along with their credit card had a charming smile to match the orphanage that became of the body he was starting to doubt if he’d stolen as well. smoke and invisible strings were enough to turn him into the breathing pulsar that had became of the jack people at the corner store knew as ‘the magician with an alcohol addiction and a penchant for whoring’.


End file.
